A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of blenders, more specifically, a blender that has a mounting base designed for use with a vehicle, and of which is electrically powered by a cigarette lighter outlet.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with blenders. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a portable blender that has a mounting base designed for use with a vehicle.
The Navedo et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,959,562) discloses a portable frozen drink machine having an AC power adapter or a car lighter adapter. However, the machine does not secure itself to a mounting base that is designed for use with a vehicle.
The Schuecher Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0018303) discloses a cordless power supply to be used to power an electric blender that includes a vehicle accessory power plug adapter. However, the power supply does not involve a portable blender that has a mounting base designed for use with a moving vehicle.
The Parlor, Sr. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2002/0089894) discloses a device for storing, mixing, and dispensing liquids including a lighter outlet connection. However, the device does not provide portable blending capabilities and mount upon a support that is designed for use with a moving vehicle.
The Forrester Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,318) discloses a portable beverage dispenser having heating and cooling means and a cigarette lighter plug for connection in a vehicle cigarette lighter socket. However, the beverage dispenser does not include portable blending capabilities and mount upon a support base that is suited for use with a vehicle.
The Balderson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,079) discloses a coffee making appliance having a base with a cigarette lighter plug adapter and a recess for mounting a coffee pot. However, the base of the coffee maker does not rotate as the vehicle turns but simply is mounted to a surface inside of the vehicle.
The Nakato et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0119867) discloses a chilled drink preparation control device. However, the chilled preparation drink device does not have a base designed for use with a vehicle, and of which has a cigarette lighter plug.
The Herbert Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0193200) discloses a device for providing a visual indication of the amount of liquid or other materials in a blender cup. However, the blender cup does not include a base that is suited for use in a vehicle, and of which is powered by a cigarette lighter socket of said vehicle.
The Wulf et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,821) discloses a blender base including a shell of plastic construction that has food processor capabilities. However, the blender base does not have a mount suited for use with a vehicle wherein the base pivots.
The Noles Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,570) discloses a coffee brewing device for use in a vehicle wherein the base has a power cord with a cigarette lighter adapter. However, the coffee brewing device does not blend the contents contained therein, nor does the base pivot so as to steady the contents contained therein when the vehicle is moving.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a portable blender that provides for the advantages of the portable blender. In this regard, the portable blender departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.